Question: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{3t - 10}{5t - 1} = 2$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5t - 1$ $ -(3t - 10) = 2(5t - 1) $ $-3t + 10 = 10t - 2$ $10 = 13t - 2$ $12 = 13t$ $13t = 12$ $t = \dfrac{12}{13}$